


Anonymous

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, M/M, PWP, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Greg waits in a hotel room for an anonymous stranger...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure PWP. Enjoy.

Greg shifts his weight. He is kneeling on the soft bedding in the low light of the hotel room, facing towards the headboard. He’s shivering—not because of the temperature, but because he knows what’s about to happen. Or doesn’t… which is, well, kind of the point here.

He is naked, of course. Prepared. A blindfold over his eyes, a gag in his mouth. It had been agreed, but it was also sensible… hiding both part of his face and most importantly his voice. A word would slip out by accident, he was sure. He was… usually very vocal.

A noise at the door. Greg almost jumps. He takes a deep breath… and leans forward to kneel on all fours, presenting himself. He’s shaking. Nerves. Anxiety. Fear? Maybe. Anticipation? Definitely.

The door opens and closes. The lock clicks. He’s here. He’s here. The man who had answered to his post on that one website he had talked himself into joining for months. The man who had accepted his offer. They had set a time, a place. Nothing else. No names. Nothing.

A pleased hum from behind him makes Greg dig his fingers into the blanket. He is aware of the flush spreading over his body, probably standing out in vibrant colour against his pale skin. He’s always so pale in winter. There are more noises. Fabric. Shoes. Footsteps. Metal. He tries to categorise them, but fails due to his agitated state of mind. 

Does it actually matter? No. Not for what they’re here for. What he’s here for: Being fucked by an anonymous stranger in an unlocked hotel room.

It’s dangerous. It’s insane. It’s… so goddamn hot and exciting, Greg’s cock is nudging against his own stomach as it twitches, smearing precum on his own skin. He’s glad for the gag now. Wouldn’t do to moan like a harlot when he hasn’t even been touched.

“Gorgeous,” the stranger says.

His voice is deep and rumbly. Greg can hear the arousal in it and it fuels him. He can’t resist and wiggles his arse, just once. A chuckle.

“Eager, are we? Then again… that’s what we’re here for.”

Get on with it, Greg wants to shout. He merely releases a huff of breath around the gag. Then he groans in earnest as the stranger’s fingers close around the base of the plug. Without warning he twists it, pushes it in further and then pulls it out in one swift motion. Greg shudders. He’s now fully on display, his hole clenching around nothing. Two fingers trace his rim and he keens.

“What’s that? Had a guest already?”

Greg’s face flushes red in shame and arousal as the evidence of an earlier visit drips out of him. It’s humiliating. It’s perfect.

“Makes it easier for me,” the man says and pushes in.

Greg immediately collapses, chest on the bed, arse high up, held by two strong hands. There’s power in that grip, more power in the thrusts. He gasps and moans around the gag, eyes watering behind the blindfold in pleasure and relief. The movement is relentless. The stranger doesn’t stop. He keeps pounding, moving just as he likes, no regard or even acknowledgement for Greg. Just how he wanted it. Being used as a toy to get off by an anonymous person from the internet.

Suddenly the thrusts become erratic, the stranger’s breathing speeds up… and he spills himself deep into Greg’s arse. Greg shivers under him, cock twitching in empathy. The other man pulls his cock out slowly and Greg can feel the warm cum dripping down his skin. Incredible. The stranger pushes his still half-hard cock in again, moving through the mess with a pleased noise, then finally pulls out completely when he’s gone soft.

Greg jolts as two fingers push the cum back into him and the plug is pressed back in as well. He clenches around it automatically and sighs.

“Wouldn’t want the next one to miss out,” the stranger muses.

That’s all he says. Greg listens to him righting his clothes, then his footsteps and the door. Silence once more. Greg collapses on the bed. He drops the gag from his mouth and pants heavily. The friction on his cock from the blanket is almost too much. He’s so hard. So…

The door opens again after a moment.

“Gregory…”

“Mycroft, please…” Greg keens.

“Everything you want.”

Mycroft draws Greg into his arms, back against his clothed chest. As they lie on their side on the bed, Mycroft uses one hand to push and pull on the plug, the other wraps around his neglected cock.

Greg cries out and pushes his erection through Mycroft’s hands, frantically seeking friction.

“You were so good, darling,” Mycroft whispers into his ear as he strokes him hard and fast. “What a vision. Absolute perfection. My slut.”

Greg curses as he comes, body contorting, shaking. He utters Mycroft’s name over and over until he calms down, turns around and buries his face in his lover’s chest.

“Thank you, thank you…” he whispers.

“Everything you want,” Mycroft repeats from earlier. “I’m glad I could indulge you… but don’t get me wrong. I think it might’ve worked just as well for me.”

“I love you,” Greg says, pulls off his blindfold and kisses Mycroft hard.

“I love you too, even though you’re filthy. Come on, the suite has a large tub and we have the room all weekend.”

“Same scenario again tomorrow?” Greg asks.

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Switch roles?”

Mycroft’s eyes gleam. “Now there’s an idea…”


End file.
